


Missing Someone

by skatty



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Ernest is always there to catch him, Lucien always has bad luck with guys, M/M, both are idiots, but they care about each other a lot, drama is going on, onesided lunest I guess, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: Lucien falls for the wrong people over and over again, Ernest can do nothing but watching and giving out comfort.- A piece of Lucien's dating experience





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {{ Ive had the headcanon that Lucien falls for the wrong guys pretty often and Ernest is helping him through it - probably while he screams inside the whole time }}
> 
> Warning: Teenagers swear a lot

“What the fuck?!” Ernest growled and stepped closer, grabbed Lucien’ arm and pulled him back. 

 

The white-haired had been about to leave. Now he looked at Ernest who met his gaze with fury in his eyes. 

 

Lucien freed himself from the others grab, shrugged him off and gritted his teeth. 

“For fucks sake, can you chill? “ he growled annoyed. Ernest flicked his tongue. “Fuck you, “ he said. 

 

Lucien raised an eyebrow. “What's your problem? “

 

“That dude is my problem! “ Ernest almost screamed at him. Lucien hesitated, he felt uncomfortable. “Sh! Stop screaming you twad! “ 

 

“Fuck you Lucien! What are you even thinking?! “

 

Lucien rolled his eyes. God Ernest was annoying as fuck. “I don't get what's wrong,” Lucien mumbled and his eyes flickered back over the school yard, over to a guy who was standing in a small crowd.

They locked eyes for a moment. The gut smiled at Lucien, blinked for a moment and Lucien felt his knees go weak. 

 

Ernest looked over to the guy and then to Lucien. He growled and slapped Lucien against his arm. “Au! “

 

“Can you maybe get off of his dick for one second?!“

 

Lucien blinked a few times. Then he flipped Ernest the bird. “Go fuck yourself, Vega, “ he said, annoyance loathing in his voice before he turned around again and left. For good this time. 

 

Ernest watched him go, growled and internally cursed Lucien. Lucien and his stupid crushes, Lucien who always fell for the wrong people. 

 

Ernest looked over to the small group of people, that fucking dude standing with them. He briefly looked over, raised his eyebrows - taunting - and laughed. Ernest wanted to beat that laugh, that grin out of the other’s face. But Lucien would have his ass then and they had argued too much already. 

God, he somehow wanted to beat Lucien up too. 

 

 

* * *

 

Lucien left Ernest standing on the schoolyard and felt just a minimal twist of remorse in his guts.  _ ASSHOLE,  _ he thought. “Asshole, “ he muttered and walked through the corridors of his school, heading over to his class. 

 

This was ridiculous, he couldn't wind his head around a reason why Ernest was behaving like that, why he made such a huge fuss about that. God. He always did hate the people Lucien dated. But usually he wouldn't lash out on him like that. 

 

Ernest had been behaving weird anyway. Lucien shook his head for a moment and tried to not think about it all. It was no use though, the anger filled eyes of his best friend haunted him. 

 

 

* * *

 

The next classes passed by like they did any other day too. The only difference was though, that Lucien was even more absent. All he could think of was their fight. Not even mathematics could spare him from overthinking… Not that mathematics had ever done something good for him. 

 

Ernest felt similar. He was brooding the whole time, playing nervously with the pen in his hand. He flicked it down on the papers in front of him. Again and again. He focused on the always reappearing sound, it helped him to think of something else, but his subconsciousness was still cursing Lucien. Fucking dick. 

 

“God, Vega, would you stop?! “ Bratt next to him groaned in frustration. Ernest growled and stopped in his motion, grabbed the whole pen and thought about shoving it up someone's ass. Preferably the ass of Sebastian - the guy Lucien was all princess eyeing. 

 

“You're on the edge, “ Bratt muttered and wrote something down on his papers. 

“Shut up, “ Ernest gritted his teeth and Bratt thankfully shut up. 

Ernest’s mind was busy running though. 

 

 

* * *

 

The second break came far too slow and happened too fast. Ernest had been looking around for Lucien, but couldn't find him anywhere. He walked over to some of his classmates that were standing in the hall. Usually Ernest wouldn't approach strangers, but Theresa was with them. That made it easier and she wouldn't pull a stunt on him just because he was younger or anything. 

 

“Yo, “ he shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and made a small head tilt to get some of his locks out of his view. “Is Lucien around? “

 

Theresa smiled over to him but shook her head. “Nah, he wanted to stay in class. He's moody, probably best left alone.”

 

_ Oh.  _

 

“Who knows what destroyed his mood now, but you know how he can be, “ Theresa shrugged but smiled fondly while she talked about Lucien. 

Ernest nodded. “Kay, see you, “ he mumbled quickly before he stepped away. He could still approach him after school. 

 

He walked through the corridors over to the cafeteria to get at least some food. He got into the queue and his gaze went through the room. The small crowd of Sebastian was there too, but no sign of the bitch. Ernest was glad… And partly worried that the dude was with Lucien right now. 

Pfhh. Why was he even thinking about that, God, should they be happy and marry and shit. He didn't care. 

 

Ernest regretted the thoughts as soon as they had settled down in his mind, it made him feel much more broken than he was already. It wasn't about that, it was about Lucien. Lucien and the fact that he fell for the wrong guys and the fact that lucien never listened to him until it was too late. And yet Ernest couldn't find the strength within him to stop caring for the bitch ass punk-goth kid. 

 

“Aren't you Lucy's guy? “ a voice appeared behind him and Ernest blinked over his shoulder so that he could look directly in Sebastian’s face. God. He hated that guy. 

 

“I'm  _ Lucien _ ’s friend, yeah, “ he growled back, ignoring the wide and probably friendly meant grin of the other. Ernest wasn't up for conversation. 

 

“Yeah, thought so. The way you two argued on the yard before…  I just knew that you are that Ernest brat, “ he grinned, Ernest felt that his words were meant to hurt. But they didn't even touched him in the slightest bit. 

 

He rolled his eyes. “Congrats Sherlock,” Ernest said and turned around again. He really just wanted to ignore the guy before he would start a fight. 

 

Sebastian chuckled behind him. Ernest wanted to rip the others feet off and feed them to his ass. 

 

“Yeah, thanks,” he mumbled and grew quiet afterwards. 

Thank God. 

 

As only a few people were in front of them in the queue, Sebastian leaned over to Ernest again. “I was wondering something about Lucy though,” he said. 

The endearment on the others tongue made Ernest almost lose his mind. The fact that Lucien hated that name was a big part of it. 

 

“Aha,” Ernest hissed,  “go and ask  _ him _ if you wanna know anything.“

 

Sebastian hummed and shifted a bit. “How is he?” 

 

“What now?” Ernest groaned. Why couldn't that guy just shut the fuck up? He was annoyed. And why did the queue not move faster? 

 

“How  _ is  _ he, I mean, like  **in bed.** ”

 

Ernest almost choked. He turned around this time and looked up to the taller guy. He had grown taller as well, but not as tall as a fucking senior. 

 

“What the fuck dude?!” was all that Ernest got out even though a thousand thoughts were roaming inside of his head. 

Sebastian laughed heart felt. 

 

“I just wondered, I mean I gotta ask around before I fuck him. Would be bad if I just waste my time on him and besides - he'd be my first guy. I want someone good for that, “ he shrugged as if that would be the most normal thing to say. 

 

Ernest almost exploded. 

 

“I don't fucking care about with whom you fuck but if you lay one fucking finger on Lucien, I'll be right there to get you five feet under, “ he spat and couldn't even comprehend the anger inside of him. He couldn't breath calm, he couldn't even think straight. 

 

The thought that Lucien had fallen for this guy broke him. 

 

Sebastian just laughed again and grinned. “Well he seems to want it. Ain't nothing wrong with sleeping with him then. Was just curious though so I'll just try my luck with him I guess. You think he's say yes if I ask him over to my place? “

 

Ernest panicked. Yes. Yes lucien would agree on meeting with that bitch and he'd never listen to Ernest if he would tell him not to go. He felt helpless and his mind went blank. 

 

The only thing he could do was to launch at that asshole. 

 

His punch got him right in the face, something cracked underneath Ernests knuckles.. Or had it been his knuckles that cracked? Didn't matter. There was blood and Ernest felt good about that. 

 

Before Sebastian could launch a hit against him, teachers stepped in and Ernest was pulled away from the senior who held his hand in front of his bloody nose. Ernest still saw red. “I'll end you, bitch!” he screamed but his voice grew quiet as he looked over to the face of his father who had entered the cafeteria as well - probably because his son was causing trouble yet again. 

 

Ernest gritted his teeth and looked away. This was getting better and better. 

 

A few minutes later both, Ernest and Sebastian, were sitting in front of the director. Sebastian had gotten a tissue for his nose. Sadly nothing was broken and the blood stopped running as well. 

 

Ernest tried to hide in the chair and his heart was still racing from all the anger inside of him. 

 

“Okay, what happened? “ simple question. 

 

“Sebastian is a fucking dick, “ simple answer. 

 

“That freak just launched at me! “ Sebastian cut in and looked over to Ernest before he put on a teary face and his eyes shot over to the director, who sighed deeply. Ernest had always been a troublemaker, so this didn't surprise him. 

 

“You fucking started this! You had it coming bitch! “

 

“Quiet! Both of you!” the director rubbed over his temples. He looked over to Ernest. “And especially no swearing.”

 

Ernest growled but stayed quiet. 

 

“I honestly don't want to know what happened this time. I have more important matters to take care of than this child's quarrel - “

 

Ernest wanted to raise his voice, wanted to say that this wasn't some stupid fight. That guy wanted to hurt, to fucking use and drop the person he cared the most for, but the director just hushed Ernest before he could start and continued. 

 

“So both of you get detention for 3 weeks. Every Tuesday and Thursday. And now get out,” the director said and Ernest and Sebastian got up and out. 

 

Outside Sebastian grinned over to Ernest before he left. Ernest dropped all death threats. He was exhausted and the thought of his father's scolding that was waiting at home didn't increase his mood exactly. 

 

He walked into the other direction where Lucien would usually wait for him after school, but he wasn't there. Ernest groaned in frustration and continued to walk to the bus stop. Alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Ernest got home, his father was already ready to scold him. Ernest didn't listen, shrugged him off with a simple “Just let me alone, Hugo, “ before he disappeared into his room. 

 

God, he couldn't tell anyone… And Noone would understand it anyway. 

Ernest groaned and fell flat onto his bed, screaming inside and outside. This was shit. 

 

He needed to talk to Lucien, he  _ really  _ needed to talk to him, but he wouldn't want to probably… 

 

Ernest started to wiggle around, shoved his hand into his pocket, turned around and fumbled his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and was about to message lucien…. But he hesitated. 

 

_ 'Hey Lucien, the guy you're into just wants to fuck.'  _

 

God there was no way he could just send him that. Besides… He wouldn't believe him anyway ay. Lucien never liked to listen when it was about things like that. And he also liked to blame Ernests behavior on the little crush he has had for him. 

Ernest bit down his lower lip. This sucked huge balls. 

He needed to get Lucien as far away from Sebastian as possible… Without raising any suspicion… and he was really bad at being subtle. 

 

_ 'Hey luce' _

 

He typed instead and hit send. 

 

It took about ten minutes for Lucien to reply. 

 

_ 'Hey' _

 

Ernest sighed. Good. He had his attention…. And what now? God this sucked.

 

_ 'Wanna meet up? We can set something on fire or anything…' _

 

Another 15 minutes passed. Ernest had started to lazily scroll through Facebook until Lucien replied. 

 

_ 'K. But don't be weird.' _

 

 

Ernest furrowed his brows. God. What a dick. He pushed back the urge to write something like that, because this was a delicate matter and as much as he wanted to be a dick to Lucien right now too, he needed to keep it together. 

 

Lucien was on the edge and it usually didn't take much for him to get pushed over and Ernest wasn't in the mood for one of his breakdowns. 

 

He sighed and got up from the bed, shuffled down the stairs and out of the door in no time. 

 

“Ernest Hemingway Vega, where do you think you're going? “ Hugo called after him and Ernest let the door behind him fall shut. “Oops, “ he muttered with a grin and quickly stepped off of their yard. 

He heard Hugo call after him again and then groan in frustration. Ernest chuckled a bit and looked back for a moment before he was already at the Bloodmarch manor. 

 

Lucien opened the door as Ernest had just stepped into the driveway and got out. 

He walked over and was wearing his mood on his sleeve again. Ernest felt like dropping all of this again. God. When Lucien was in a bad mood even the scolding of his father was his preferred past school activity. 

 

Lucien walked past him without saying anything. Ernest followed up, shoved his hands into his hoodie and tried to keep the pace even with Lucien. He didn't dare to say a word. 

 

Lucien kept quiet for a while, they walked down the street and then towards the park, over the playground and into the small woods. They weren't far into them, they could still see the playground and also Daisy playing with her dog, but they were far enough to have some privacy. 

 

Lucien sighed and sat down on one of the fallen trees. Ernest shifted. 

“The wood is lame, can't do anything fun out here, “ he mumbled and Lucien blinked up to him. 

 

“Thought you wanted to talk or something, “ he shrugged. 

 

Ernest growled. “You said I shouldn't be weird. “

 

“Figured you would be anyway.” Lucien looked away his gaze wandered over to the playground. Joseph had arrived too, the twins were already tormenting Daisy and the dog. Lucien would rather be with them right now. 

 

Ernest sighed and kicked a small rock on the ground. “It's just - “ he gritted his teeth and stopped himself. 

_ It's just that this guy wants to use you, drop you and hurt you. And you won't listen to me, you will do it anyway and I gotta be there again to comfort you, because you can't stop falling for fucking assholes. I'm sick of this, I'm sick of people hurting you.  _

_ “ _ That guy is the fucking worst prick that has  ever  walked this planet.”

 

Lucien's eyes darted over to him. “You also said that about Chad.”

 

“And I've been right. “

 

“And Mark. “

 

“‘Was right there too.”

 

“Maybe you're wrong this time. Not everyone I go out with is a dick, you know?”

 

Ernest let out a noise mixed out of 40% laughter,  10% desperation, 30% sarcasm and 20% ‘what the fuck lucien’. 

 

“This one is a dick too!” he said, rolling his eyes. The talk just started and Ernest was already sick of it. 

 

Lucien growled. “How would you know? You don't even know him.”

 

“I talked to him, “ Ernest admitted, feeling almost guilty. Almost. 

 

“What?!” Lucien shot up, standing in front of Ernest now. “You talked to him? What the fuck? About what?”

 

Ernest shrugged at that and avoided eye contact with Lucien. He wasn’t  planning on telling Lucien anything about the little encounter they had. He didn’t need to know everything.

 

“What did you tell him?!” Lucien grabbed Ernest’s arm, the younger pulled away immediately. Fury raged up inside of him. He looked into Lucien’s cold darting eyes. He felt like they were shooting hatred at him. 

 

“Can you chill?! He’s a fucking dick and I beat him up!” Ernest curled his hands into fists. 

Lucien went quiet suddenly, widened his eyes for a moment. 

“You did … what?”   
  


“I beat that bitch up!”

 

Lucien bit down his lower lip, pain spread all over his face and he seemed at a loss of words. Ernest that stupid prick. 

“Can you … maybe get the fuck out of my affairs? You can’t just run around and beat the people up I like! You get it Ernest? Get the fuck out of my  _ life! _ ” Lucien growled, tears seemed to be welling up inside of his eyes, but he held back. He was way to furious to start crying right now.

 

“For what?! So that you can go over to him and fuck?!”

 

Lucien let out a laugh, poisonous and destroyed. “So  _ that’s  _ what you think of me? I just go over for fucking?!” he flipped Ernest the bird. 

 

It wasn’t what Ernest thought of Lucien - it would never be - and god, he hadn’t wanted to say it that way. He felt guilty, but it didn’t live up to his anger. 

“Just stay away okay?” he gritted his teeth and shoved his fists into his hoodie, before he’d be at the others throat. Lucien restrained himself just the same. 

 

“No! You stay away - from me, my life and my goddamn affairs. You fucking asshole,” and with that Lucien stepped away from Ernest. The younger panicked. 

 

“Listen - Lucien! That guy -”

 

“Drop it!” Lucien growled back and sped up his pace. He left the woods and Ernest was left standing there. His hands were trembling, his mind was racing and god. This wasn’t what he had wanted. 

“Fuckass,” he breathed out, narrowed his head and tried to hold back the tears that were building up inside of his own eyes. Goddamn.


	3. Chapter 3

_ 'Hey, I got your number from your friend Max. _ _   
_ _ \- Sebastian' _

 

Lucien started to internally scream as he saw the message. After the fight with Ernest yesterday he had blocked the younger teen from the chat, so that he wouldn’t need to listen to any more of his shit. 

 

Lucien hadn’t talked to anyone since then and continued his self-loathing in his room. He needed to get over the current things, he needed to get over the fact that he had lost his best friend. But he actually tried to convince his own mind that he just successfully got rid of a fucking asshole that had only tried to drag him down and that was not ready to let Lucien have some good things in his life.

That was a hard case to crack because deep down Lucien knew that Ernest never meant to hurt him, that he was only worried.

But god, the other went a bit far.

 

Now he was spread out on his bed and still staring at the chat with Sebastian. For a moment he hesitated but replied then. 

 

_ 'Hey, cool. So what ur up to?' _

 

Normal conversations were  _ so  _ hard. Lucien stared at his message for what felt like years. Talking to Ernest was way easier - he could be stupid, he could be shitty and for fucks sake he could be awkward without the other thinking different. Ernest knew all sides of him already and put up with it -  **god fucking dammit!** Lucien reminded himself  _ not  _ to think of Ernest any longer. He had casted him out of his life and he needed to find new friends now.

Making friends wasn’t easy, but he was sure that Sebastian would soon put up with his shit as well. It just needed time or something. 

 

_ 'Was about to watch a movie or something, idk.' _

 

_ 'You free?' _

 

Lucien smiled faintly, remembering the ‘you free’ meme on tumblr. 

 

_ 'damn i’m free - i’m america' _

 

Lucien smiled to himself. 

 

_ '? What now ?' _

_ 'Are you free or not?' _

 

Dammit. Lucien groaned in frustration and wished to die. 

 

_ 'yeah I’m free' _

 

_ 'And what was that before?' _

 

_ 'a meme, it was a meme' _

 

_ 'ok' _

  
  


Lucien hit his face into the pillow and let out a muffled scream. This was beyond awkwardness. God, he didnt know that there were people out there that werent on tumblr. Making new friends sucked. 

 

_ 'So wanna come over or what?' _

 

_ 'ok sure.' _

 

_ ';)' _

 

Lucien raised an eyebrow at that smiley, remembered Ernests snarled comments about wink-smileys and immediately reminded himself to not think of that ass again. But it was hard if you had spent practically your whole life together

 

_ 'i come and get you' _

 

Lucien looked down on his phone again. Okay. So the question of how he’d get over to Sebastian was answered now as well. He briefly wondered if the other got his own car already - god Lucien wanted a car so badly. So that he and -  _ fuck.  _

He casted away all thoughts again and got up from his bed. It was ridiculous how often that idiotic asshole was haunting his thoughts.

 

Lucien didn’t reply to Sebastian’s last message, it was pretty clear to him that he would get over to him in some time. So he kicked off his sweatpants,  and looked for something else to wear. He would never give himself the embarrassment of leaving the house without his dark pants. 

 

His mobile phone vibrated on the bed and he walked over again, took a look at the chat. Sebastian had texted him again.

 

_ '?' _

 

Lucien raised an eyebrow in confusement. 

 

_ 'hm?' _

_ 'can i come and get you or what?' _

 

_ 'yeah, i thought you would come over anyway' _

 

_ 'Okay I get you' _

 

Lucien shook his head for a moment and casted the phone aside. Just as he was about to pick out another shirt, his phone made a sound again.

 

_ 'Lucien?!' _

 

_ 'yeah?' _

 

_ 'I come and get you' _

 

_ 'OK!' _

 

_ ';)' _

 

Prick, Lucien thought but stopped himself. No. Sebastian wasn’t a prick. He was nice and funny and Lucien liked him. He was probably just a bit helpless at chatting just like Lucien was himself. 

 

He was finally able to pick out a shirt he wanted to wear, grabbed his phone and walked downstairs. “Dad? A friend is picking me up. I come back later,” he shouted through the halls.

He heard his father fumble something in the kitchen before he walked out to him.

 

“You’re leaving?” he said, a smile on his features. Damien would be lying if he would say that he hadn’t worried because of Lucien. He had feared that his son would lock himself up again, casting away everyone. At some point he had figured that Lucien and Ernest had fought - Hugo had told him. 

 

“So you and Ern -” 

“Ughhh!” Lucien rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. “No! Don’t even say his name around me, see you later,” he grumbled before he walked out and shut the door behind him. 

 

Damien looked at the spot where his son had been before and sighed. He hoped things would soon get back to normal again - and he also wished that Lucien would at least tell him where exactly he was going. But Damien had learned not to pry, Lucien would watch out. He trusted him completely

 

For a few moments Lucien stood pretty awkward in front of his door, shoving his hands in his pockets and unsure where to go or where to stand now. Would he just continue to weirdly stand in front of the house? People would probably wonder what he was doing or if he even had friends. He felt like the eyes of the whole neighbourhood were on him.

 

Luckily it took only a few moments more for Sebastian to turn into their street and stopping in front of the driveway. Lucien staggered over immediately and opened the door of the car. 

He sat down next to the driver's seat and pulled the door shut. “Hey,” he said, looking over to Sebastian.

 

“Hey, you saw my last message?” the other asked. Lucien shrugged. “The smiley?” 

 

“Nah the one where I told you I’d come over.”

 

_ Which one?! _ Lucien’s mind screamed annoyed. He pulled out his phone and Sebastian had indeed texted him again.

 

_ 'I’m coming now' _

 

“I wasn’t sure if it's okay, because you didn’t answer, but ok. I’m here now,” he said, shrugging but Lucien could feel that he was annoyed. Even though Lucien didn’t understand what the problem was. “Yeah,” he said and leaned back in the seat.    
Hopefully the rest of this evening would go better than what was going on right now. He still refused to think bad of Sebastian though. The guy was nice, the guy was great. 

 

They started to drive off and Sebastian turned in the Bloodmarch-driveway. Lucien stared out of the window. He saw Ernest getting out of their own house with his dog. The white-haired started to growl and stuck out his tongue. Childish but classic.

Ernest just stared at them and then they were gone already. Lucien looked into the side-mirror to see Ernest still staring after them. What a dick.

 

“What a dick,” Sebastian growled next to Lucien, looking into his own back mirror before darting his eyes back over to the street. 

“Whom?” Lucien asked, shifting in the seat and looking over to the other.

 

“Ernest fucking Vega,” he snarled as he said his name. Lucien remembered that Ernest said he had beaten the other up. His eyes searched for evidence, but Sebastian seemed okay enough. Maybe Ernest had lied. 

 

“Kid lashed out on me, punched me in the face. Blood was everywhere. Dunno what his fucking problem is - should probably get in therapy or put down like a fucking dog,” Sebastian brooded and sped up the car. 

 

Lucien felt his guts twist. “Yeah,” he muttered lamely and looked out of the window again. He felt like stepping up for Ernest but - ugh - they weren’t friends anymore. The effort would be wasted now and god, he didn’t want to think about him any longer. 

“I don’t wanna talk about Ernest now, we argued, I gotta get some distance,” Lucien said eventually. Sebastian looked over to Lucien, the younger teen didn’t see his satisfied grin. 

 

“You argued?” Sebastian asked then, his sound suddenly soft and almost comforting. Lucien gritted his teeth for a moment. He didn’t like it when other people got into his stuff, asked or pred. Just a few people were allowed to do that. Sebastian wasn’t one - but he wanted to have a nice evening, he didn’t want to fight or shout. He just wanted to get distracted and god, he was happy that Sebastian wanted to spend time with him at all. He wouldn’t destroy this just because Ernest pulled his mood down without even being around him. 

 

“Yeah we did - sorry that I am a bit off thanks to that. He has a way with me, apparently,” he mumbled and Sebastian huffed at that, turning into another street. 

“He obviously has, you two are close right?” Sebastian asked and Lucien rolled his eyes. “We  _ were.” _

 

“How close?”

Lucien raised an eyebrow at that question and shrugged a bit. “We were best friends, why does it matter?”

The ‘were’ in his own words felt like a blade ripping through his body, but Lucien kept it together. 

Sebastian shook his head a bit. “Nah, nevermind.” 

 

Lucien nodded and pushed that topic away again. People asking things like that wasn’t exactly new, but up to now everyone knew that they were very close and good friends. … That they had been very close and good friends. God it would take a while until Lucien would get over this apparently. 

 

They drove for a little while longer and eventually turned into another side street with a few other houses. Sebastian drove up in a driveway and stopped the engines. “We’re there. Make yourself a home,” he said smiling charmingly. 

If Lucien wouldn’t be so fucked up at the moment, he would have melted at that smile. God, why couldn’t he push away all of these down dragging thoughts? Sebastian seemed to notice and put a hand on Lucien's shoulder, smiling even softer. “Hey, I guess it’s rough on you at the moment, but I got a few ways to make you feel better,” he said.

 

Lucien smiled back at him this time and let out a huff. “I hope you get creative, I’m horrible when I’m down,” he said and Sebastian laughed. “Don’t worry, I got some things in mind.”

Sebastian turned around then and got out of the car. Lucien did the same.

 

The teen looked up to the house. It was a bit smaller than his own, but still pretty big. 

“It’s great isn’t it?” Sebastian sighed proudly and put a hand on his chest.

 

“Yeah, sure, just a house i guess,” Lucien said, tugging a smile on his lips.

  
“I mean it! It’s beautiful!” Sebastian sounded really sincere and he almost looked offended as he looked into Lucien’s eyes. Lucien felt weird and nodded then. “Yeah,” he said before this talk could get even weirder. 

 

Sebastian lead Lucien inside and closed the door behind them, casting his car keys over to a small cupboard. “My parents aren’t home, so we have the whole house just for ourselves. Doesn’t that sound great?”    
Sebastian sounded overly confident and as if was looking forward to something. Lucien shrugged again, not really caring about all of that. 

“Yeah I think so, gotta be crashing on the living room couch then?”

 

“Kinky, but okay,” Sebastian muttered and chuckled before he walked over into said living room. Lucien wasn’t sure what to make of these words or anything at this moment.   
Something felt horribly off but - god that couldn't be. 

This was all probably normal talk and he was overly sensitive again. Thanks to Ernest probably. Did he really already destroy yet another crush of Lucien with just a few words? But on the other hand Ernest had never destroyed anything, he had always been right. 

 

“Thinking about the brat again?” Sebastian stood in the middle of a large living room and looked over to Lucien. He had caught him off guard. Lucien nodded a bit. 

 

Sebastian let out a deep sigh and huge steps carried him over to the younger teen. He stopped in front of Lucien and for the first time Lucien actually noticed how much taller Sebastian was. Almost a whole head taller than him. Ernest must have really wished to beat someone up that height. 

 

“Why did he - I mean … why did he punch you by the way?” Lucien asked suddenly, remembering that he had never gotten the real reason or any explanation. 

 

“Shhh,” Sebastian made, placing his palms on Lucien’s cheeks. His thumbs softly brushed over his skin and he stepped closer. Lucien’s heart seemed to skip a beat. 

“He’s a brat, he couldn’t handle that I liked you and lashed out. Just asked him if you liked me too,” he mumbled - almost whispered even and Lucien believed every word he said. 

  
He awkwardly fumbled with his hands, not knowing where to place them and his mouth felt suddenly way too dry. 

“And he just -” 

“He just went berserk. I don’t know what his problem is. But let’s not talk about him right now, he’s not worth any of your thoughts - I am very much though.” A grin spread on Sebastian’s features. Lucien barely noticed the unnecessary confidence in the others words and it didn’t even matter much to him right now. It was just what he needed to hear.

 

It was an explanation. It was enough to sooth his mind for now and it was enough to blame Ernest even more than he already did. Lucien decided that he deserved some goddamn happiness for once in a while. All the dates he had, all the guys he had been with had turned out to be fucking dicks and this seemed to be good. This seemed to be okay. 

The way Sebastian caressed his cheeks made him feel that this wouldn’t end in a total catastrophe. 

  
He nodded slowly and leaned more into the other’s touches. Sebastian let go of Lucien’s cheeks and pulled him into a hug. The younger one practically melted into the other’s embrace. For once, after the last days, he felt as if everything would be going to be okay again. For the first time in his life, he felt like he wouldn’t need Ernest anymore. 

Sebastian was never supposed to be a replacement, that would be selfish, but maybe it was still just what he needed. Someone who would support him, someone who would listen. Truth to be told, he barely knew this guy, but he felt accepted and wanted. No one shouted at him, no one gave him a hard time right now.

 

With these thoughts he snuggled closer to Sebastian and let out a happy sigh. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian and Lucien had settled down on the couch at some moment. Lucien didn’t feel better and his thoughts didn’t magically stop with the soft touch of some guy. That they were close now made it a bit better though.

Lucien snuggled closer, Sebastian had an arm around him and they were watching some movie.

 

The movie was crappy, Lucien already decided that after the first few scenes. Why did literally no one he knew have a good taste in movies?

His thoughts were about to move back to his ex best friend, but he growled slightly before he pushed everything away that could lead to him. He had roamed around enough for this evening.   
The rest of this belonged to him and Sebastian.

 

“You like the movie?” Sebastian muttered and nuzzled his nose in Lucien’s hair. Lucien shrugged. 

“Nah,” he said.

 

“Nah?” Sebastian furrowed his brows. “Why didn’t you say a thing?”

 

Lucien looked up. “It’s okay, watching bad movies isn’t so bad. You can still laugh about it at least.”

 

Sebastian groaned annoyed and rolled his eyes before he got up and left Lucien alone on the couch. He walked over to the TV and ejected the CD. “We’re not watching something so that you can just laugh about it. This is a good movie,” Sebastian muttered and turned on normal pay TV then.

 

Lucien sighed. He wasn’t up for an argument.

 

“Let’s do something else then,” he sighed and sat up more.

 

A slight grin spread on Sebastian’s face. Lucien wasn’t so sure what reason he had to grin about this time but god he was exhausted. Still he tried to play it nice now, he was annoyed himself, no reason to let it out on Sebastian. That guy was great after all.

 

“Like what?” Sebastian purred and moved over to Lucien. “Something on your mind?”

 

Lucien shrugged a bit. “Dunno. What about you show me the kitchen and we get food?”

 

“God you’re kinky, Bloodmarch!” Sebastian laughed and Lucien raised an eyebrow.

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

“Huh?”

 

“Let’s start slow first,” Sebastian mumbled and placed one hand on Lucien’s thigh, slowly moved his hand up and down, caressing him. Lucien still wasn’t so sure about the things that were happening, but with the touch his thoughts disappeared into thin air.

 

Sebastian leaned in closer and the hand that has been on Lucien’s thigh moved upwards to be placed on the others cheek. Lucien leaned back a bit, unsure about how he should react now but Sebastian didn’t let him go any further.

His hand moved over to Lucien’s neck and he pulled the younger closer to kiss him.

 

Their lips met and Sebastian closed his eyes, Lucien stared shocked for a few seconds before he gave into it and kissed back. He moved a bit closer to Sebastian. He had kissed before and he has had boyfriends before, so this wasn’t something new for the teen.

His heart hammered in his chest and a bittersweet happiness that said  _ ‘suck it Ernest’ _ settled down in his stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

“He’s an idiot, an absolute twaddle!” Ernest gritted his teeth and wished he could just rip the mouse of his computer out and throw it right against Lucien's head. He would deserve it. 

 

Duchess lied next to him on the ground, tail lazily waggling while Ernest abused the left mouse button so that he could kill more people. It didn’t directly work that way though, his attacks needed to load first but he still wanted to get his hands busy. 

 

“He’s a fucking child, I hope he chokes,” he continued angrily but let go of the mouse to check his phone again. Lucien hadn’t seen his messages. Ernest grew more anxious and worried. 

 

He slammed escape, paused the game, leaned back and groaned frustrated. 

 

His mind wandered back to the talk they had in the forest, the things he said and the things he never meant. Lucien was fragile, he knew that, but he had been jumping to conclusions and Ernest did never have a chance to explain everything to him. 

 

He let out a huff. Explaining. What exactly? That this idiot of a guy just wanted to use him. Ernest was angry and frustrated. Lucien was so good at bad life choices. He was so good at falling for the wrong people and complaining about it as well. He always said that there was just no one out there for him, no one that was being nice to him. 

And fact was also: Lucien was fucking blind.

 

Ernest checked his phone again. Still nothing from Lucien. 

He whined. 

 

“Asshole!” he stomped his foot down on the ground. Duchess let out a sound, stood up, walked in a circle and laid down again. “Same,” Ernest muttered.

 

 

* * *

 

Somehow Lucien found himself pushed back down on the couch. Sebastian settled down between the younger’s legs and softly kiss him. Lucien pulled away, turned his head to the side. 

 

“What are you-”

  
“Shhhhh,” Sebastian hushed him, turning Lucien’s head back and kissing him again. There was not much softness in his kisses anymore, they had turned demanding and Lucien wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He played along for now.

 

Sebastian let out a satisfied hum, his hand went down to caress Lucien’s thigh. 

As the older slid his tongue between Lucien’s lips he complied and tried to relax more, even though his mind didn’t want to shut up. He couldn’t even grasp a thought, he just wasn’t feeling this. At least not without his mind being put down to peace.

 

He pulled away again and Sebastian groaned this time. 

  
“Sorry,” Lucien mumbled, wondering why the hell he apologized.

 

“What is it?” Sebastian asked. He tried to sound soft and calm, but he shifted impatient between Lucien’s legs, his hands brushed up to the youngers hip and he tucked the shirt out of Lucien’s pants. 

 

“I just … eh,” he wasn’t even sure what he should say now.

 

“Have you ever done it before?” 

 

“Done what?”

 

Sebastian groaned and Lucien finally understood what this was about. He sat up immediately and pulled back a bit, but Sebastian grabbed his hip and forced him back. He tried to do it softly though, but it felt threatening to Lucien nonetheless. 

 

“Let go!” Lucien growled.

 

“Calm down, man. I thought you wanted this too!” Sebastian shot back, now definitely annoyed. “Just chill out and let’s do it, I am even going to be careful.”

 

Lucien furrowed his brows. “I’m not just going to have sex with you on your couch.”

The younger couldn’t even believe that he needed to spell this out to Sebastian.

 

“I thought we had a connection or something,” Sebastian rolled his eyes and the grip on Lucien’s hip tightened.

 

Lucien tried to comprehend what was happening at the moment. This was a bit too much for him, especially on a day like this. “What is this to you? Just some random fuck?” 

 

Sebastian shrugged and Lucien’s mood dropped even further. “Are you fucking serious?!” he hissed and pulled the other’s hands from his body, moving away for good now.

 

“Oh god, Lucien can you maybe chill? God, you’re annoying!” 

 

Lucien stood up. He had thought this could end somewhere, somewhere good. He had hoped that he could finally get some peace and maybe even a functional relationship? Why did he always end up with people like this?

 

“So this would have never worked out I guess,” Lucien signed between Sebastian and himself. The other male made a puzzled face before he got what Lucien meant.

 

Sebastian chuckled. “You thought we could start something serious? Like a relationship? Come on Lucien, you did not really think that.”

 

Lucien's heart broke and guilt settled down in his stomach. God. He hated this guy but he hated himself even more. 

 

“Fuck you!” he hissed before he stepped away and moved over into the corridor, headed for the front door. 

 

Sebastian came after him, held him back through grabbing his wrist. “Pfh,” he made. “Come on, Lucien. We can still make this evening pleasurable.”

Lucien forcefully ripped his hand away and looked back at Sebastian. “Fuck you!” he repeated himself, screaming this time. Finally his feelings boiled over.

  
“You are a freaking dick! Leave me alone!” Lucien added, still screaming. Sebastian growled as well and moved closer. Lucien didn’t move, clenched his hands into fists.

He has always been easy to anger and when he was angry he wanted to make everything crumble around him, he wanted to hurt and destroy. He wanted to lash out and make people feel as bad or worse than he felt. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sebastian hissed. “I got you over here and wanted to have a great time with you and you kept on whining and now you don’t even want to sleep with  _ me?  _ You’re not turning  **me** down, Lucien Bloodmarch!”  

 

Lucien let out a venomous snort. “You really think you’re that great huh? You pathetic piece of shit, you can be happy if you get a pity fuck from someone.” 

 

Sebastian stepped up closer to Lucien, now standing only a few centimeters apart. He was towering the smaller teen, looking down and pure hatred flared up in his eyes. Lucien stood his ground, stared back with his own furious gaze and was about to raise his voice again as Sebastian cut in.

 

“Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Bloodmarch.”

 

Lucien snarled and grinned a bit. “Fuck. You.”

And with that Lucien turned around and left the house. Sebastian had made an attempt to grab him again, but Lucien had been quicker and pulled the door shut behind him. 

 

Outside he immediately stepped away from the building and walked down the street, now just guessing where he had to walk to get back home. 

 

It had started to rain as well but Lucien didn’t really care about it, right now he just wished to get hit by a car. 


	5. Chapter 5

It took Lucien about an hour to find back home, he was soaked wet and freezing. His anger was burning inside of him though. God he had been such a fucking idiot. 

 

Before he turned into the driveway of his own house he stopped on the pavement, looking over to the house of Ernest. His anger vanished and was replaced with guilt, his guts twisted and Lucien wished to just die where he was standing. 

 

The teen shifted and pulled his phone out of his pockets. With one hand he shielded his phone from the rain and opened the app with his chats. Lucien didn’t even hesitate for one moment as he unblocked Ernest and suddenly his mobile phone got flooded with messages. 

 

_ 'Lucien?' _

 

_ 'Lucien are you okay??' _

 

_ 'I know we haven’t been talking and shit but please, go home!' _

 

_ 'I’m sorry okay? For fucks sake' _

 

_ 'just answer' _

 

_ 'you’re not even reading these' _

 

_ 'you never stop being on your phone and youre not reading these?' _

_ 'are you kidding me??' _

 

_ '?' _

 

_ 'Lucien please' _

 

_ 'Just' _

 

_ 'Tell me that you’re okay' _

 

_ 'okay?' _

 

_ 'Even a shitty smiley would do' _

 

_ 'c’mon' _

 

_ 'send me that shit smiley that flips you the bird' _

 

_ 'i kinda need that one right now' _

 

_ 'ah fuck you' _

 

_ 'please be okay, okay?' _

 

_ 'just … text me' _

 

_ 'im worried' _

 

_ 'yeah you did it' _

 

_ 'im worried about your fucking goth-punk ass you asshole' _

 

_ 'text me' _

 

Lucien let out a stifled laugh and sniffed for a moment. His hands were slightly shaking, now that emotions were crashing down on him. He looked up to Ernest’s house for a moment before he typed a reply. 

 

_ 'open up' _

  
  


Lucien stepped into the direction of Ernest’s house and stopped at the front door, now waiting for Ernest to open it. But Ernest surely took his time and Lucien was still wet and freezing. 

A minute later he felt his phone vibrating and he took a look at the chat. 

 

_ 'Pfh.' _

_ 'So what? You’re free  _ **now** _?' _

 

Lucien groaned frustrated. Dick. 

 

_ 'damn I’m free! I’m america' _

 

_ 'oh no' _

_ 'you didn’t' _

_ 'lucien you are the worst' _

 

_ 'just open up okay? I’m freezing' _

 

_ 'if you promise to stop memeing' _

 

_ 'as if you’d fucking mind' _

 

_ 'ughh' _

_ 'fine' _

  
  


It took another few minutes until Ernest opened the door. He opened it already wide enough for Lucien to step in, so he did just that. “Hey,” he mumbled while coming in. 

 

“Hey,” Ernest said and closed the door. “You look like shit.”

 

“Thanks ass,” Lucien muttered and avoided eye contact with Ernest. The guilt was still within his bones and didn’t want to vanish. He was honestly surprised that Ernest even let him inside, that he still was chatting with him as if he hadn’t just blocked him out from his life.

Sometimes he couldn’t handle Ernest’s good nature. The younger tried his best to hide it, but Lucien knew that he had his heart on the right spot. 

 

“C’mon, let’s get upstairs, we can talk there,” Ernest muttered and already made his way upstairs. Lucien followed in silence, suddenly feeling even worse than before. 

He was afraid and anxious about the things that were about to follow. 

 

It was good to be back at Ernest’s though. Lucien couldn’t be around for some time thanks to Duchess now living with the Vegas. But he had talked to his father and had started some anti-allergic training and also took some pills to get it right. He was still not completely over it, but he could be around Ernest without literally dying. 

 

As they entered Ernest’s room, Lucien sneezed.

 

“Is it because of  my dog or because you’re dripping wet?” Ernest asked and already moved over to his closet.

 

Lucien shrugged. “Dunno, maybe both?”

“I get you something else to wear and you’re not gonna complain about the size okay? You’re not gonna set my room underwater,” Ernest mumbled and looked through his closet to find something that would fit Lucien in some way. Luckily Ernest had grown a bit, so that task wasn’t hard to do. 

 

He got out some shirt and sweatpants that he threw over to Lucien. The older mumbled a thanks, put the clothes aside and already started to strip. 

  
Ernest settled down on his bed and watched Lucien for a little while before he turned his gaze away. It wasn’t awkward between them, but Ernest could clearly feel that something was off. 

 

“So …” he started while Lucien pulled the shirt over his upper body. “How was it with the guy?”

 

“You were right.” 

 

Ernest looked back up to see Lucien now standing there as if he was lost on open waters. He bit down on his lower lip, shifted helplessly and avoided Ernest’s gaze. He was feeling like the worst.

 

_ Good,  _ Ernest thought and regretted it immediately.

 

“What did he do?” 

 

Lucien fumbled around with his hands. Ernest could see that he was anxious. 

 

“Ohw man,” he sighed defeated. He couldn’t watch this any longer. “Come on, let’s lie down and you tell me about that dick, okay?”

 

Lucien felt bad for being here, he felt bad for casting Ernest aside like an idiot and now coming back to him just so that he could whine around. 

  
“Okay,” he sighed though and slowly walked over to Ernest who settled down on the bed. Lucien flopped down next to him and for a few moments both stayed quiet. 

 

Lucien’s mind went around thousand of corners but in the end his thoughts always came back to their little fight in the forest. 

He sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry for walking off on you,” he said and Ernest shifted uncomfortable. 

 

“I’m sorry for making you think that I think that you’re a whore,” Ernest shot back and Lucien blinked a few times.  _ RIGHT!  _  He totally forgot about that part of their conversation.

It was bad but he felt like a stone was lifted off his shoulders. Maybe his anger had been justified after all, the way he had felt before left little space for anything besides self-loathing.

“I didn’t mean it that way, not at all. Just ugh, that guy was a fucking prick!” 

 

Lucien stiffened a bit and now that he was at Ernest’s he wasn’t even sure about anything anymore. In the moment of despair he had wanted to come over, to throw his bleeding heart at his best friend for him to catch him and build him up again. Because that was what Ernest had always done, but now the conversation with Sebastian came back to his mind as well.

 

“He said you just launched at him, that you hated it that I liked someone,” Lucien mumbled, feeling insecure.

 

Sebastian had been an idiot, especially about the sex topic. He had been toxic for him and Lucien was glad that he saw that now but now he started to wonder if Ernest didn’t have also some toxic impacts on his life. He always hated the people Lucien dated and maybe it had just been a coincidence that he had always been right so far. 

 

“I didn’t hate that you liked someone,” Ernest said and actually lied. He hated that Lucien liked these people - the wrong people while he cared for him so deeply. Idiot. 

“And I didn’t  _ just  _ launch at him. He made me do it!”

 

Lucien raised an eyebrow. “He made you do it?”

 

“Yeah, that asshole started to talk shit about you, started to say weird things and I decided he deserved to get his ass handed to his face,” Ernest explained and got Lucien to smile slightly. 

 

“What did he say?”

  
“I rather not repeat that. But it was mean. He basically wanted to get you over, do something stupid and drop you afterwards.”

 

“Something stupid? Like having sex?” Lucien mumbled and narrowed his eyes. 

 

Ernest’s gaze practically darted through Lucien now. “Did he do something stupid?”

 

“No … - Yes.”

  
“Do I need to beat him up again?”

 

Lucien snorted and looked back at Ernest. “Maybe later, but ugh .. he wanted to sleep with me, but I didn’t want to. He was a dick about it and I left,” he told Ernest who shifted a bit closer. There was worry and a slight hint of anger in his eyes, but Lucien knew that the anger wasn’t against him right now. 

 

“I still don’t know what I thought … I should have known. I had hoped for something serious, I guess. It’s stupid I know,” Lucien muttered.

 

“It’s not so stupid,” Ernest said. 

“It’s stupid enough. I don’t know. I just didn’t want to be alone, I missed being with someone.”

 

“Lucien you’re not alone, okay? You know I’m there,” Ernest said and avoided the other's gaze, but his hand moved a bit closer to Lucien's. The older teen smiled slightly and took Ernest’s hand, fumbled around with it a bit more. 

 

“I know,” he said and wasn’t feeling up for more deep talk. He was glad that this seemed to be over and he was glad that he was spending the evening with Ernest instead. 

It felt good to stop banning him from his thoughts. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Ernest muttered then. “Fuckass,” Lucien replied and shifted a bit closer.

Ernest took his chances and pulled his hand away so that he could open his arms a bit. Lucien snuggled closer immediately and Ernest embraced him, pulling him a bit closer. 

  
Lucien sighed peacefully and closed his eyes. Ernest started to lazily stroke through Lucien’s still wet hair strands.

 

“Maybe I will find someone good someday,” Lucien muttered into Ernest’s shirt and the younger teen nodded slowly. “Yeah, maybe,” he agreed and wanted to rip his own insides out. 

 

Ernest cared about Lucien, he cared about him a great deal. More than he probably should. He had never told Lucien how much he actually liked him, he had never told him that he actually was in love with the older. It didn’t matter though. Maybe he would never tell him. 

 

There was a difference between missing  _ someone  _ and missing having someone. Ernest knew that much, because he experienced it first hand. He missed Lucien, he wanted to be with him much more and keep him away from shit like that. Lucien on the other hand just didn’t want to be alone. Ernest couldn’t blame him for it though.

 

“You wanna stay for the night?” Ernest mumbled while he still played a bit absently with Lucien’s hair. The other nodded slowly and snuggled closer. 

 

“But if you’re gonna take the whole blanket or annoy me, I gotta kick you out of the bed,” the younger mumbled and closed his eyes as well. Lucien started to grin.

 

“Fuck you, Ernest.” 


End file.
